Return
by Fanfic-lover2008
Summary: SARAH RETURNS TO THE LABYRINTH...LOVE FOR THE BOTH OF THEM! I KNOW...SUCKY SUMMARY...BUT THE STORY IS MUCH! BETTER...READ AND FIND OUT! LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEW! CHAPTER 12 IS NOW PUBLISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Toby, come on, its time to go." Sarah said to her little brother, Toby, who was now 5 years old.

"Sarah, 5 more minutes please" Toby pleaded with his older sister.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble with Karen, it's your fault." Sarah said, taking a seat on one of the park benches.

Sarah watched as her younger brother, or should she say, Step-brother, ran back to play with his new friends in the playground. Sarah couldn't believe that it's been 5 years since her encounter with Jareth, the Goblin King, when she unthoughtfully wished her brother away to the Goblin King on that faithful night.

She had decided that she had been selfish, only thinking of herself, and not of Toby's well being. Every night she thought of what might have happened if she hadn't solved the Labyrinth that led to the Goblin City, where Jareth had kept hostage her little brother.

Sarah had promised herself that from now on, she would be very careful on her words whenever she was forced to talk about the Goblin City and its horrid king.

Sarah looked up at the sky that was getting darker by the minute with threatening storm clouds. "Alright Toby, lets get home before its starts to rain." Sarah said calling to her brother, who was working his way down the slide.

"Aww, but Sarah." Toby wined, gathering his stuff.

"Don't start with me." Sarah said glaring at him.

"Fine!" Toby said, surrendering.

"Were home!" Sarah called out, running through the front door, just as the clouds decided to let the downpour start.

"Finally, I thought you would never come back." Karen, Sarah's step-mother, called out.

"Don't blame me, blame the little man right here who decided he wanted to stay 5 more minutes." Sarah said, looking down at Toby.

"But I wanted to play some more with my new friends, Jamie and Rachel." Toby said, giving his mother the puppy dog eyes, in which she always fell for.

"Ohh ok, well at least you didn't get caught in the rain." Karen said, taking Toby's things from him and putting them in the foyer.

Sarah watched as Karen led Toby into the kitchen for dinner. She had always envied Toby, because he had a true mother who loved and devoted herself to him. All Sarah had was a step-mother who ordered her around like a maid, a father who was constantly working and never had the time for her, and a mother who decided to peruse her dreams of acting and leaving her family behind in the dust.

Sarah made her way upstairs to her room. She opened the door, and walked towards her vanity, in which she kept all her most treasured possessions, like her make-up, her pictures of her mother, magazines in which her mother was featured in and the book which started the reality of Jareth and the Goblin City, The Labyrinth.

This book was given to her by her mother, just before she left for her dream of acting. It was the last thing she ever had received from her mother, so she treasured it like she would treasure a child of her own. She must have read it a hundred times by now, remembering what had happened when she herself had visited the Labyrinth.

Sarah put her book down and headed towards her bed. She looked around her room at all her stuffed animals and other material possessions she owned. She had given her favorite stuffed animal, Lancelot, to Toby after she had rescued him from the Goblin king. From what she could see, that was one of Toby's favorite toys, because he took it everywhere with him, pre-school, the park or wherever else he went.

Sarah listened to the cracks of thunder and the streaks of lighting going on outside. She shivered, remembering again that night when she had wished Toby away. It seemed anything she looked at reminded her of the Labyrinth, whether it was the book itself, or a tiny worm crawling out of the earth's surface.

Sarah laid down on her bed, closing her eyes and preparing for a short nap before she headed downstairs for dinner. In an instant, she was asleep, dreaming about the Labyrinth, in which she did every night. Only this time would be different. As she turned over, and snuggled more into her bed, she whispered the one name that she would never allow herself to say if she was awake.

"Jareth."

**A/N**: Well tell me what you think. I'm working on the second chapter now, and it will be up as soon as possible…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Jareth"_

The Goblin King gave a wicked smile as he heard Sarah's whisper of his name.

"Well, its time." Jareth said, as he looked at the group of Goblins that surrounded his feet.

Jareth watched as all the Goblins snickered around him and started talking amongst themselves about his plan of bringing Sarah, the one and only human, who had defeated the Labyrinth and their King.

"Silence!" Jareth yelled, startling all the Goblins into dead silence. "Be sure her room is ready for when I return with her." Jareth said as he stood and produced a pure clear crystal, with Sarah's sleeping form inside.

He dropped the crystal to the floor and it shattered into a glimmering glitter smoke and he disappeared from the sight of the Goblins.

"Sarah, get up, it's time for dinner!" Sarah's father said up the stairs towards his daughter's room. "Sarah." Her father waited there, waiting for a response. Finally, he was fed up and marched upstairs to her bedroom door. He banged on the door as hard as he could. "SARAH, GET UP THIS INSTANT!" He yelled through the door.

"Wha? Oh, I'm up, I will be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed." Sarah replied as she got up out of the bed and walked towards her closet.

"Well hurry up. And next time I call you, don't ignore me." Sarah's father said, as he walked back downstairs.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you." Sarah said quietly to herself.

Ever since her father had married Karen 6 years ago, he had gone on a mean streak towards her. It seemed she could do nothing right to please him. She got an A in school, he would yell at her, telling her she should have done better. She stays home with Toby, while Karen and he go out to fancy dinner parties, then comes back and yells at her on how she didn't take care of Toby right. And the list goes on from there.

Before he had married Karen, her father treated her like she was the only thing in his world. He would take her ice skating, to the movies, and would even pay hundreds of dollars to go to a play that Sarah was dying to see. But that had all changed once he met Karen.

Sarah finally gave up on hope that her father would return to normal. Now she just thought about the future, in which she could move out, start a life and a family of her own. She thought, "He wouldn't miss me at all. He's probably praying for the day that I move out. And he can shut me out of his life forever, and forget that he even has a daughter."

Sarah put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and walked out of her bedroom, in which she thought of as a safe haven, and downstairs, where she could hear her so called family, chattering away.

Once she entered the kitchen, it became dead silence. Karen and George looked at Sarah with displeased looks. "Finally," Sarah's father said "could have taken you any longer to get down here." He said, going back to his food.

"Sorry" Sarah said, looking down and walking to her place at the table.

"Excuses, Excuses." Karen said, pouring herself another glass of wine.

Sarah looked at this. Karen was the only person she knew who would drink wine with anything.

Sarah took her slice of pizza in her hands and started to eat a bite of it, but not before she was scolded by Karen, yet again.

"Do not eat with your hands Sarah. Use your knife and fork." Karen complained.

Sarah sighed and put down her slice and picked up her knife and fork, cutting off a piece of pizza and eating it.

"Sarah, after dinner, Karen and I are going to the theater. You will stay here and watch Toby. Make sure you do everything on the list we will provide for you." Her father commanded.

"Yes sir" Sarah replied. "Of course. As usual. Doesn't think that I might have plans, not that I do, but it would be considerate to ask first." Sarah thought to herself.

"Come on Toby; let's get you ready for bed before we leave." Karen said, getting up from the table and taking Toby with her, followed by George. "Sarah, clear the table and wash the dishes." Karen commanded as her, George and Toby went upstairs.

Sarah sighed and gathered everyone's dishes and utensils and walked over to the sink and placed them in there. She turned on the water and started to wash the dishes and she heard Karen and her father walking downstairs, dressed up for their evening of fun.

"Sarah, we left the list on the coffee table in the foyer, be sure to follow it." George said.

"Yes sir." Sarah replied. "Goodbye." Sarah said, but the reply she got was the door closing.

She went back to cleaning the dishes, as tears started coming down her face.

All Sarah wanted was the normal family she read about in stories.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." said a sly voice behind her.

Sarah froze and dropped the plate into the sink and heard it shatter.

"Oh God no. Please no." Sarah said as she turned around to see the same face from her nightmares.

"Oh yes, we meet again sweet Sarah." Jareth said.

**A/N**: Well???? What do you think so far??? Tell me!!! Also, give me some ideas. I like putting other people's ideas into my stories


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No, no, no. What are you doing here? Get out. You have no power over me!" Sarah rambled, while backing away from Jareth, as he started to approach her.

"Now Sarah, you know that only works if I have taken something from you, such as Toby. By the way, where is that little guy? I'm sure he'd be happy to see me again." Jareth said as he stared at Sarah.

"Leave him alone!" Sarah shouted.

"Sarah, not so loud. You wouldn't want to wake Toby. That's not part of your parents plan list they gave you, now is it." Jareth said.

"How…?" Sarah questioned.

"Never mind that now. I have a proposition for you, my dear Sarah." Jareth said, walking towards Sarah.

"I won't do anything you ask of me." Sarah said defiantly.

"You would, if we brought in a certain bargain, say…Toby." Jareth said, smiling.

"I said leave him alone." Sarah said.

Jareth just ignored her plea, and continued with his plan.

"I want you to come back with me to the Goblin City. There I will keep you, and we will get married and rule together over the Labyrinth." Jareth said, "If you refuse, I will take Toby, and you will NEVER be able to get him back again." Jareth threatened.

"But that's not fair!" Sarah whined.

"Again, what is your basic for comparison?" Jareth replied.

"You can't do this." Sarah complained.

"I can. So make your decision now Sarah. Come with me, or I will take Toby with me and never return him." Jareth said, waiting for her reply.

Sarah looked defeated. She would do anything she could to protect Toby, even if it meant living with Jareth in the Castle, beyond the Goblin City. Sarah looked down at her photo of her and Toby, and picked it up; taking what might be her only memory with her of Toby. She didn't bother looking for memory pieces of Karen and her father, since they would be happy that she would be gone.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Sarah said, looking around her room for the last time.

"Good choice. Let's go." Jareth said, taking out a crystal, and grabbing Sarah's arm and disappearing from Sarah's room.

"Hurry! Hurry!" The Goblin, Meeky screeched, "We have to have Lady Sarah's room ready for when they return."

Around fifty Goblins were running around crazily, fixing the bed, rugs, closets and more in what was going to be Sarah's bedchambers.

"Good. Good. I think were done. Let's just pray his majesty will like this." Meeky said, looking around the room, with a last minute check to see that everything was in order.

The Goblins scrambled around when a cloud of glittering smoke appeared out of no where in the middle of the room. The next thing they saw was Jareth and Sarah coming into form.

"Where are we?" Sarah questioned, looking around.

"This is your bedchambers. I had Meeky and the rest of the Goblins put it together for you." Jareth said, pointing to the group of Goblins in the corner.

"Oh. Thanks. I guess." Sarah said, looking around her new room.

"Well I will let you get acquainted with your new home. I will send Meeky to retrieve you for dinner." Jareth said bowing and walking out of the room.

Sarah sighed, thinking to herself, "Welcome to your new home, Sarah Elizabeth Williams."

She walked over to her bed and fell upon its soft covers, hiding her face in the mounds of pillows piled upon it.

Sarah turned over and looked at what she believed was her closet. She got up off her bed and walked over to it. She opened the mahogany doors and gasped at what she saw inside. Ball gowns, dresses fit for a queen, and some of her regular clothing from aboveground.

She then closed the doors and walked over to the bathroom door. She opened it and looked around inside. What she saw was a huge bathtub, which by guessing could fit at least four people. A large shower stall, which she thought was odd because she didn't think the underground was that advanced, but then again, not a lot could surprise her these days, and a large counter with a full size mirror.

Sarah sighed, looking at her reflection. How much has she changed since the last time she was here? She hadn't grown too much, but her appearance was slightly different. Her hair was slightly curly with some brown highlights in it. Her skin had a light tan to it, from hanging out at the park with Toby. Her body was mostly the same, except for some curvage that was beginning to show, since she changed her clothing style.

Sarah was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the Goblin that Jareth had referred to as Meeky walk up to her.

"Lady Sarah." Meeky said, in a small, trembling voice.

"Huh?" Sarah replied, looking down to see a small girl Goblin, dressed in rags. "Oh, hi." Sarah said.

"His majesty would like you to join him for dinner now." Meeky said.

"Oh ok, just let me get dressed." Sarah said, walking out of the bathroom, with Meeky right on her heels.

"Um? What should I wear?" Sarah asked Meeky.

"His majesty requested that you would wear the yellow sundress in you closet, Madam." Meeky replied.

"Oh ok." Sarah said, turning back to the closet and opening it. She looked through the many dresses until she came across a thin yellow sundress. She took it out, and examined it. It was very pretty. It was about knee length. It was strapless and had pink flowers on it.

Sarah walked back into the bathroom and quickly changed into it. She walked out and looked at Meeky. "Well, what do you think?" She said, going in a circle.

"Lady Sarah is very pretty." Meeky replied.

"Why do you keep calling me Lady Sarah?" Sarah asked.

"Because you will be our future queen, Lady Sarah. It is the proper way to address you." Meeky replied.

"Oh, well that's very kind of you, but I'm not going to be the next queen." Sarah said, walking over to the vanity in her room. She sat down and started to put on make-up, which had become a habit for her since she left the Labyrinth five years ago.

"But my lady, his majesty has told us that you will be the next queen of the Labyrinth, or else he will take your brother Toby from you." Meeky replied, in a terrified voice.

"I agreed to come here to live here. But I refuse to be his queen." Sarah replied again.

"Ohh his majesty will not like this. Not one bit." Meeky cried.

"Well he will just have to live with it." Sarah said, standing up from the vanity. "Well let's go get this dinner over with." Sarah said walking out the door and waiting for Meeky to led her to the dining hall.

**A/N**: Well?? Leave reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Sarah walked down the hallway, she looked at the many portraits that lined the walls. Many looked to be really old. She guessed that they might have been kings and queens of previous generations.

"Lady Sarah, we have arrived at the dining hall. His majesty will be waiting for you inside." Meeky replied bowing and leaving Sarah to enter the dining hall.

From outside, Sarah could smell the variations of food, from Chicken to Spaghetti, and some others that she couldn't make out.

Sarah heard her stomach growl with its need to be filled with the wonderful smelling food.

"Alright, alright. I'm going in." Sarah said to her stomach, as if it was a live person.

Sarah walked through the large doors into a large dining hall, with a long table in the center. She walked up to the table, and saw many different foods, from her world and what she guessed from this world as well. Some of what she saw was again the Chicken and Spaghetti that she could smell from outside, but she also saw Chinese Food, shrimp, green beans, hot dogs, potatoes and much more. In the center, Sarah saw what she believed was a pig, with an apple in its mouth. Sarah had only seen them in pictures before, so it was amazing to see one right in front of her.

"Welcome Sarah. I take you like the variety of food I have had the cooks prepare for us." Jareth said where he was sitting at the end of the table.

Sarah looked up startled. She hadn't even seen him sitting there.

"Um, yea. But how are we going to eat all this. I don't even think I have eaten this much in all my life, let alone in one meal." Sarah said, taking a seat.

"Oh it's alright. Whatever we can't eat will be separated amongst the Goblins in the city." Jareth replied.

"Oh so you do have a heart." Sarah said looking at Jareth.

"Yes, what made you think I didn't?" Jareth said, amused with her snippy attitude with him.

"Well I was unsure; since Meeky has the worst clothing I have ever seen on a Goblin. And that's saying something, since the last time I saw a Goblin, it was Hoggle who was leading me towards your castle." Sarah replied.

"My dear Sarah, I have offered Meeky the best clothing a Goblin could own, but she has refused it time and time again. She believes she must dress in rags to please me, but I have told her it would be better for her to dress in better clothing, but she doesn't want to listen to that." Jareth replied, taking a large piece of chicken from a plate full of chicken legs, wings, and breasts.

"Oh." Sarah said, looking down embarrassed.

"Well, go on and chose your helping of food. I can hear your stomach from here. You need to eat." Jareth said.

Sarah looked up at all the food in front of her. "What to chose?" Sarah thought to herself. She then decided to take a piece of chicken. She then reached over for a helping of green beans and some mashed potatoes. She then sat back and enjoyed her dinner.

After dinner, Jareth offered to accompany Sarah back to her room. But before that, he asked Sarah if she would like a tour of his castle.

"Sure." Sarah replied. "Might as well get a look at what I will be staying in for the rest of my life."

Sarah listened as Jareth gave a small laugh. It kinda frightened her, but then also made her feel calm and safe. "Why was that?" Sarah thought.

"Well then, I will take you first the hall where portraits of previous kings and queens are placed." Jareth said as he started back down the way Sarah had walked on her way to the dining hall.

Jareth walked up to the first picture that lined the hall. "This is the very first king of the Labyrinth. He ruled up to 2000 years, before he was killed in a deadly war between the above and underground." Jareth said.

"How did he become king?" Sarah asked.

"Well, he had started his life in the aboveground. But one day, he decided he didn't like the way the world was falling out, so he made a deal with the devil, as the above grounders would call it. He asked the devil to change the way the world was, which was into his liking. The devil disagreed, but told him he could start his own world, which is now the underground. So as you can see, he started his own world here." Jareth explained.

"Where did all the Goblins come from?" Sarah asked, really intrigued with the history of the Labyrinth.

"Well, the Goblins and other creatures that are here, you can't find on earth. Except for before the underground came to be. Goblins, fairies and so on used to live on the aboveground. But as the aboveground formed, people began to not believe in magic as much as before, and forced anything that could produce magic into the underground." Jareth said.

"Oh."

"Yea, well let' get on with this tour." Jareth said, going down the hallway, and explaining more of the history of the Labyrinth and the previous kings and queens of it.

It was very late when Jareth had finally taken Sarah back to her room. He bid her goodnight, and then left to his own room.

Sarah went and changed into a loose fitting nightgown. When she walked back into the room, she saw that her bed had been turned down and ready for her to sleep in. She walked over to it and laid down; bring the covers up over her, up to her chin. She lay there, still as a rock, as she slowly sinked into the soft mattress.

Her thoughts slowly drifted into thoughts of Jareth and her new home. For the last five years, she has thoroughly convinced herself that Jareth was a cold hearted basterd, but after today, she wasn't so sure of that anymore. But she was also unsure if she should believe what he said about the Goblins and Meeky.

Well, she would have to think more on that tomorrow. She was so tired now, that she couldn't say the alphabet. So she drifted off into a dreamful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (part 1)

After Jareth had escorted Sarah back to her room, he walked back down the hallway to his own private chambers.

Inside his room, which looked dark and dreary, was a large king size bed, with a large canopy above it, with long black drapes hanging around the edge of the bed. The bed was covered with the finest black silk money could buy. In the corner of the room was a tall, odd and by the way it looked, a very uncomfortable chair. It looked as if it were made of bones, with bull horns sticking out from the top. Over against the wall was a huge closet, mostly the same as Sarah's, except it had to be at least two times the size of hers.

Jareth walked into the bathroom to change into his night clothing. After leaving the bathroom, he walked over to his bed, and with a flick of his wrist, his bed was ready and waiting for him to sleep in it.

He laid down and magically pulled the covers up over him. He laid there, thinking about how his plan was working out according the way he wanted. The only thing left to do now was to get Sarah to agree to marry him and become queen.

With a smile on his face, Jareth fell into a deep sleep.

Little did he know that his plan was to turn in the complete opposite direction.

"Lady Sarah. Lady Sarah" Meeky called.

"Wha?" Sarah grumbled.

"It's time for Lady Sarah to wake up. His majesty would like you to join him for breakfast in the dining hall." Meeky replied getting Sarah's clothing out for the day.

Sarah moaned as she slide out of bed. She walked over to her bathroom and did her business. She then came back out and saw a light blue sundress lying on the bed. She picked it up and walked back into the bathroom to change into it. Once she was finished, she took her brush and brushed out her long hair. She then went out, and as usual, put on her make-up. She never had a real reason for always putting it on, it just made her feel good about herself.

"Is Lady Sarah ready?" Meeky asked.

"Yes." Sarah replied.

Sarah followed Meeky as she led Sarah again to the dining hall.

After breakfast, Jareth led Sarah outside and offered her a walk in the Labyrinth.

Sarah wasn't so sure about this. The last time she had been in the Labyrinth, it wasn't for a good reason.

After thinking about it, she agreed to go with him. But she promised herself she would keep up her guard at all cost around him and whatever was around her.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as she followed Jareth through the many curves and twists of the maze.

"I'm taking you to a part of the Labyrinth where you hadn't visited before." Jareth replied.

"Oh." Sarah said surprised.

Sarah followed Jareth for what seemed like forever. Finally, in the distance, she could hear what she believed was running water. Just a bit further, they entered through a huge stone archway, and came upon the most beautiful place Sarah had ever seen, dreamt or read about in books.

From the inside it was like a whole different world. In the center was a small pond, with a small running waterfall behind it. Surrounding the area were many different kinds of trees, from Oak to Pine. The waterfall and pond area looked as if it were hand made. The Stones were piled in perfect order, creating a barrier surrounding the pond, and stones piled on top of each other, creating the fall way for the water.

From the looks of it, Sarah couldn't figure out how the water kept pouring over the end of the waterfall. "Must be magic" she thought.

"It's beautiful." Sarah gasped.

"Thank you. This was created by my father over 1000 years ago. He made it for my mother so she could have a place to herself to go to if she ever felt stressed, or if she just wanted to be alone." Jareth said, looking around.

"Wow. Lucky girl." Sarah said, still I awl about this places beauty, compared to outside it, where the Labyrinth walls were turning brown like rust on a metal pipe.

"Yea." Jareth replied. He turned around and took Sarah's shoulder and turned her to face him. "You may come here any time you wish" he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Jareth replied. "I mean you need someplace to get away from you queenly duties." He said with a smile.

"Oh. Yea. About that…I'm not going to be queen." Sarah said, walking out of Jareth's grasp, and towards the small pond.

"What?" Jareth said, surprised and from what she could see, kinda pissed.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm…not…going…to…be…queen." Sarah said again. "I promised to come live here to save Toby from you, but I refuse to be your wife and queen." Sarah said sitting down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

From the outside, Sarah looked to be calm as a cucumber. But on the inside, well let's just say, she was scared shitless.

"Sarah, you will become queen. That was part of our deal between you coming here or me taking Toby." Jareth commanded. "Now let's sit here, and enjoy this time together." Jareth said.

"Excuse me. You can NOT force me into something, such as marriage, just to your liking." Sarah said, her voice rising.

"I'm not forcing you, that was part of our agreement, and you will complete your side of it." Jareth said.

"How dare you!" Sarah screeched. "I thought you had changed, at least a little for the better. But I see I was wrong. You're still the same, selfish bastard you were 5 years ago." Sarah said, running out through the stone entrance way and into the Labyrinth.

Jareth sighed, "Women."

Sarah ran until her legs would carry her no further. She then collapsed at a near by Oak tree to catch her breath.

"How dare him. Think I would just waltz into marriage with him. First he threatened to take Toby from me again if I didn't agree to come here with him. Now he expects me to just marry him and become queen." Sarah said to herself. "How selfish."

Sarah sat there and went over all that has happened in the last two days. Was it really only two days? It felt like months to her. After thinking it all through, she did admit to herself that he had originally told her the night he threatened to take Toby again that she was to be his wife. But she guessed up till now, that it was only a threat. But in any way, she would still refuse to be married to him.

Sarah had always believed in true love. Well, until that faithful night 3 years ago. Sarah had met the most wonderful guy, Jake. When they had first met, Sarah was a junior and he was a senior. They had met one day after school during a play rehearsal in which Sarah had the opportunity to star in. Jake was helping with the set decorating, and they both felt an instant attraction between them.

They had started out their relationship like any other - phone calls, passed notes to each other in class, and the occasional movie-dinner date. After dating for three months, Jake had asked Sarah to the school prom. Just like the giddy girl she was, she was very eager to accept. Little did she know that that night would change her life completely?

It had started off like any prom night should. She got dressed in her $200 dollar dress, gotten her hair and nails done, and was met at the door at 7:00 by Jake. Now don't forget that Sarah's parents wouldn't have paid for all this. Sarah ended up taking up a job after school to pay for her way their and all the accessories that came with it.

That night was in her opinion, the best night of her life. Jake had offered to take her back to his house, for a small meal to finish the night off. Sarah had agreed. On the way to his house, Sarah began to get really nervous. This was the first time she ever had a boyfriend, and the first time she ever went to said boyfriend's house.

All was going well. Sarah and Jake ate their small meal by candle light and Jake had offered Sarah many slow dances.

Sarah told Jake that she was going to run upstairs to use the bathroom. After using the bathroom, Sarah started walking back down the hallway, but not before passing Jake's bedroom. She looked inside. It looked like any normal 18 year old boys room. He had posters of famous bands on his wall. It was kinda messy, but clean enough for company to see.

As Sarah started towards the stairs, she heard the floor creek from behind her. She turned around and let out a loud scream.

Behind her, Jake had grabbed her and hulled her to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

He dragged her over to his bed and forced her down upon it, and climbed on top of her.

"Finally, what I have been working my way towards all night." Jake said in a low voice, before he forced his mouth onto Sarah's.

Sarah wiggled around, trying to get out of Jakes tight grasp. He only tightened his hold on her and forced himself more and more onto her.

Finally tearing her mouth away from him, she screamed out "STOP!" Sarah said, "Why are you doing this."

"Because my sweet Sarah. I want something – You. And I always get what I want." He replied.

Jake continued his rough treatment on her. The next morning, he broke up with her, and kicked her out of his house, making her find her own way home.

From that time on, Sarah had trusted no man, and vowed to herself that she would never let another man hurt her.

Sarah shuddered at the memory that flashed by her.

"Maybe that's why you're not letting yourself trust Jareth." Said a voice inside her head.

"No. I don't trust him because he is an evil, conniving bastard." Sarah replied, looking kinda crazy talking to herself.

"Yea. Whatever. Keep telling yourself that." The voice replied in her head.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Sarah said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

From her place at the tree, Sarah saw that the sun was starting to set beyond the mountains in the distance.

"Well might as well find my way back." She said to herself.

Sarah got up and started making her way through the Labyrinth. As she walked further and further, she finally realized, she had no idea where she was in comparison with the castle. She looked around scared. The Labyrinth had a whole new side to it at night. She could hear every movement anything inside of it made. She started walking back down the way she was heading, picking up her speed as she went.

From behind her, she heard a loud crash. She jumped and started running faster, hoping to get far away from whatever made that sound. All around her things were creaking, and breaking and making odd noises.

Finally she gave up her courage that she was holding onto and let out a loud sob. She was so scared now and she had no clue on how to get back to the castle. "Why did she run from the only person who could take her back." She thought.

Sarah curled into a ball in the corner, hoping that nothing around her could see her. She sat there for what seemed like entirety, but what was only about 2 minutes, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and screamed.

"Shh it's me. Calm down." Jareth said.

Sarah had never been so happy to see him before.

"Come on, this way." He said, walking back down the way she had come from.

Sarah followed Jareth back to the castle.

"Well I guess you should be getting to bed now." Jareth said, as he walked down the hall towards his own chambers.

"Thank You." Sarah said in a low voice.

Jareth sighed. "Your Welcome." He said before he walked into his bedroom.

Sarah walked into her room and changed for bed. In an instant she was sound asleep.

Jareth walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He changed for bed and sat in his corner chair and stared out the window to the clear sky with the huge moon hanging like a crystal ball from the ceiling.

Jareth sat there and thought about finding Sarah in the dark ends of the Labyrinth and how scared she looked.

Feelings inside him coursed through his body. Feelings he had never experienced before. A feeling of protection. When Jareth had found Sarah in the Labyrinth, his heart almost broke at the sight of her scared form.

These new feelings for Sarah startled him. He realized that his plan to make Sarah love him had done a complete U-turn. He knew from before that he had some sort of feelings towards Sarah, but at the time wasn't so sure. Finally he convinced himself that these feelings were that of a king, realizing that this was the perfect person to be queen. So after that he had never thought about any other reasons for them. Until now. Jareth realized at this moment, that he was indeed in Love with Sarah, and would do everything in his power to make her realize that, and to make her love him back.

**A/N**: Ok, it's been a while since I wrote one. Well I need some reviews. And also, the waterfall scene from chapter 5, here is the link to the picture I took it from. I hope I did well on describing. REVIEWS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that's it's taken me a while to update, but I've been working on my research paper for school. Blah. But YAY!! I'm done!!!**

**Oh, by the way, I've gotten notice that the link for the water fall scene didn't show up on my last chapter, so when I get a chance, if anyone wants to see it, I will put it up as soon as possible.**

**Ok, well here is the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Sarah awoke the next morning to the sounds of chirping from the window outside her room. She groaned and pulled the covers up over her head.

But even with that, the annoying sound kept on.

She finally accepted that she was being forced to get up. She threw the covers off of her and got up out of bed.

She walked over to her bathroom and did her business as usual.

This morning was very odd it seemed to her. "Where is Meeky? She usually wakes me up in the morning. Hm. Oh well." Sarah thought to herself.

Sarah walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top.

As she was beginning to take off her pajamas, a glimmer out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned around and sitting in the chair in the corner of her room was Jareth holding a clear crystal in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I came to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to do it." Jareth replied, trying not to sound like he had been watching her for the past two hours.

"Oh." Sarah replied, taking her clothes into the bathroom to change.

"I had the cook prepare us breakfast again. Would you like to join me?" Jareth asked, hopefully.

"Um, sure." Sarah said behind the closed door. "Why was he being so nice to her." She wondered to herself.

"Great. I will just wait here for you then." Jareth said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Soon Sarah walked out of the bathroom dressed for the day.

Jareth looked at Sarah's choice of clothing. To him, it was a very odd fashion, since no one usually wore that in the underground. In fact, they never wore it. But seeing Sarah in it didn't make her any less beautiful then she already was.

Sarah realized that Jareth was staring at her. She looked down to see if there was something on her clothing, but nothing was there. When she looked back up, Jareth was walking towards the door.

"Well, you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Sarah replied.

After breakfast, Jareth took Sarah to the Library. Knowing Sarah, she absolutely fell in love with it at first sight.

Jareth watched her as she looked at every shelf, every book, like she was dissecting it word by word.

"God, she is beautiful." Jareth thought to himself. He told himself, that he had to find the perfect time to tell her his feelings for her and in hope that she would return them.

Sarah walked into a little sitting area and took the first book she picked out of the basket that carried all the books she wanted.

She sat there for about five minutes before her mind wandered to Jareth. "Why is he being so nice to me all of a sudden?" She asked herself.

"Well duh! Because he likes you stupid." Her inner voice said.

"No he doesn't. He's probably being nice just so he can persuade me into that whole marriage idea again." She replied.

"Whatever. You just wait. You will see that I am right." Her inner voice replied.

"Sarah" Jareth said as he walked up to her.

"Huh. Oh Hi. What?" Sarah stumbled.

"I just received news that there is a dance tonight. It is to honor the new prince of the fairies. Would you like to accompany me?" Jareth asked.

"Sure." She replied. She had never been to a ball before, if that was indeed what it was.

"Great." Jareth said. "This will be the perfect time to let her know how I feel." Jareth thought to himself.

"What should I wear?" Sarah asked, breaking Jareth from his thoughts.

"There should be some nice ball gowns in your closet. You can pick one of them." He replied.

"Ok." Sarah replied.

**A/N**: Well? I hope that chapter was good. Reviews!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!! **

**I know its been awhile since I last update!!! IM REALLY SORRY**

**Please don't hate me…**

**Its been tough this week, having the quarter ending at school, and making sure I had everything in…and then I have also had writers block…AGHH!! Frustrating…**

**But I promise I will get back to posting regularly…**

**Anyway…here is Chapter 9…I hope you like…!!! )**

Chapter 9

"Well how do I look?" Sarah asked Meeky as she showed off the ball gown she chose for tonight's dance.

"Lady Sarah is very pretty." Meeky said, walking around making any little touchups that the dress needed.

Soon they both heard a knock on Sarah's door. Sarah turned to see Jareth stick his head in. "Well are you ready?" He asked.

"Almost." She said

"Ok. I just wait here." He said as he closed the door.

About five minutes later, Sarah stepped out of her room. Jareth turned to look at what she chosen to wear, and had the breath knocked out of him. Sarah had on a long, light blue ball gown. It had clear sparkles sewn in it every which way. It was strapless and hugged her body in just the right way.

It took Jareth a minute or so to find his voice. "Sarah you look…beautiful." Jareth finally said.

Sarah looked down with a rosy blush on her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Well let's get going." Jareth said as he held out his arm.

Sarah smiled and took his arm as he led her outside to where a beautiful white carriage awaited them both.

The ball was the best thing Sarah had ever had the pleasure of attending. There were many people there. Some dressed in white, blue, orange or any other color she could think of.

There were also many creatures that Sarah didn't even know existed. There were fairies (of course, since this is a ball thrown by the fairy king), unicorns, horse-men (A/N: I'm not sure what they are really called, the creatures that are half-horse, half-human.), and many, many more.

"Sarah." Said a voice from behind her.

Sarah turned and saw Jareth behind her. He was dressed in black tights that did nothing to hide his certain manly areas, a white poet shirt, and a blue vest with tiny sparkles on it. 'Would you like to join me out on the balcony?" he asked

"Um…sure." Sarah said, walking ahead of him to the double doors that led to the balcony.

When they both walked outside, they were greeted with a nice warm night. They could see the stars that were beginning to twinkle in the night sky.

"So…are you enjoying yourself so far Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Yes I am, this is the first ball I have ever been to." She replied. "Isn't it beautiful out here tonight?"

Jareth looked at Sarah with a dazed look on his face. "Yea, it is." He said.

Sarah turned and saw Jareth looking at her strangely. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, starting to brush at her face.

Jareth took her hand from her face and held it up to his. "No, your beautiful." He said

Jareth ran his gloved hand over her face and lips, feeling how soft they were under his touch.

Jareth leaned in and took Sarah's lips with his. He kissed her as softly as he could, for he didn't want to scare her away.

Sarah was surprised when Jareth suddenly kissed her. But even with her surprise, she kissed him back, though she didn't know why. "Maybe because it feels nice?" She thought to herself. Sarah leaned into Jareth as he started to kiss her harder.

Jareth took the back of her head and lightly pushed her more into the kiss.

Sarah started to get scared, remembering the horrible events that happened with Jake flashing in her mind. "Would he do the same to me? Should I risk it? No…get off me." She said in her mind.

"Jareth…stop" Sarah asked.

"Why?" Jareth said as he continued to kiss her.

"Jareth…please."

Jareth struggled to hold onto Sarah as she struggled to get herself free from his embrace.

"Stop!" Sarah started to panic now.

"Sarah…what's wrong?" Jareth asked trying to hold onto her.

"Please stop…not again…please." Sarah said as she got herself free from his grasp and ran back inside, tears coming down her face.

"What the…"

**A/N: ooooooooooo cliff hanger…cowers don't hate me**

**Again…I'm _SOOOOOO SORRY!!!_ For not updating in a while…life has just been really hectic….with school…blah!**

**I will try to get chapter 10 up _AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! Yes…I know it's been a while since my last update…I'm sorry…I'm giving the warning now that when I start a story…I'm like all in it at the beginning…then I start to drag…forgive me  Please!!...anyway…I will get the next few chapter's up hopefully by the end of the week, since I am on Spring Break now and officially have nothing to do…well besides homework…blah! Anyway…as I said, I will get more up soon…**

Chapter 10

Jareth ran inside after Sarah, but all he could see was a mass crowd of people.

"Excuse me; have you seen a girl with dark brown hair and wearing a light blue ball gown by any chance?" He asked an older man.

"Yes, she ran that way. Looked very upset if I may say." Said the man, giving Jareth a strange look.

"Thank You." Jareth said, ignoring his look and taking off in the direction in which he said Sarah went.

Jareth ran outside to see Sarah sitting on the steps with a napkin, wiping away the tears that were still coming down her face.

"Sarah, what's wrong. What happened in there?" Jareth asked, sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Sarah started. "I had a really bad experience when I got close to another man once in my life." Sarah said, looking off in the distance.

"What happened?" Jareth said, feeling a wave of protectiveness coming over him for Sarah.

"It's hard to talk about." Sarah said.

"Please tell me Sarah. I'm here for you." Jareth replied. Jareth was surprised at himself. He had never said that to anyone or anything ever before in his life. He must really have strong feelings for her. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Jareth said to himself.

Sarah sighed and began the painful story of her past.

"Well, a few years ago I had a boyfriend named Jake. At first he was a really nice guy. We did all that you could probably think of when starting a relationship. Phone Calls. Notes. Dates. Then one night…it all changed. I had gone out with him, and then he invited me over to his place. Being the foolish girl that I was, I went, without thinking that there could be more to this. It had started out alright. I told him I was going to use his bathroom. After that, my curiosity got the better of me and I started to explore his house. I had come upon his room when…it all happened. He came out of no where…dragged me into his room…and…and…raped me." Sarah explained as a new batch of tears came from her eyes.

Jareth could feel the anger in him boiling. How could that selfish bastard do something like that to Sarah? He wished he could find him and kill him with his own hands. But he knew, even after what he had done to Sarah, she wouldn't allow that to happen. She was to kindhearted.

"Sarah. It's alright. He won't get you here." Jareth said, trying to calm her.

"It's not that. I don't want to admit it…but I was afraid…that…you would do the same." Sarah said, looking at him finally.

"What!? I would never do anything that…preposterous. It's…oh god, there is not even a way to explain it. Please believe me Sarah; I would NEVER do anything like that to you." Jareth replied.

Sarah just looked down and finished wiping the tears from her face. "Can we just go back to your castle? I want to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable." Sarah asked.

"Sure. Come on." Jareth said as he helped Sarah up and walked to the carriage.

After they returned to the castle, Jareth took Sarah to her room. He asked if she needed anything and she asked if she could have a glass of water. He agreed and went to get it. When he returned, he saw that Sarah had fallen asleep in the chair that sat next to the window. He went over and put the glass of water down and then picked Sarah up in his arms and took her to her bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers up over her. He looked down at her and couldn't believe that he didn't realize when they had first meet that he loved her. He could have been so much nicer then, and maybe they could already be together. But being the fool that he was, he blew that chance and had to start over.

He leaned over and kissed Sarah lightly on her lips, as not to wake her up. "Goodnight sweet Sarah." Jareth said before he walked out of her room.

**A/N**: Ok! There is chapter 10. I know its kinda short, but if I went on with my ideas, it would have been like 10 pages.

REVIEWS!!!! Please!!!!

I will get chapter 11 up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sarah woke up to the sounds of birds outside her open window. "When did I get in bed?" She asked herself. She just shrugged it off and went to get dressed.

Later she went out and took a walk in the garden. It was such a beautiful day. It was warm, but a little breezy, which made it the perfect kind of weather.

After finding the perfect tree, she sat under it and took her book out of the bag that was slung over her shoulder.

After about ten minutes, a shadow emerged, and covered her body from the sun. She looked up to see Jareth standing in front of her.

"What are you reading?" Jareth asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet." She replied, showing him the book.

"Hmm. Never liked it too much. Too much drama for a love story." Jareth said, looking down at her. "God, she is beautiful in the sun light." Jareth thought to himself.

"Too much drama! It's the Perfect love story. To people, separated from the hatred of their families, brought together. Having to keep their love a secret, in fear of war between their families. Then in the end having to die to be with each other because they weren't meant to be together on earth." Sarah said.

"Well since you put it that way….it's still to much drama." Jareth said with a smile.

"Uggh. You're hopeless." Sarah said.

"Hmm"

"Well, I like it." Sarah said, looking back down at her book.

"So you would want you boyfriend, your lover, to die if you were to die." Jareth said.

"If it was their decision. It's not like I'm forcing them to." Sarah said.

"Your odd." Jareth said. "That's why I love you" he said quietly.

"What?" Sarah said looking at him.

"Oh nothing. Want to go for a walk with me around the lake?" Jareth asked.

"Um…sure." Sarah said, getting up and putting her book back in her bag.

After their walk, Jareth returned back to the castle. He was on a mission. He needed to find someone.

Jareth was racking his brain for the name of that someone. "Hogwart? Higgle? Hogmeade. Hoggle? That's it Hoggle." Jareth finally realized.

"HOGGLE!" Jareth called out.

"Yes Jareth." Hoggle said, coming around the corner.

"Hoggle. I need your help. It has to do with Sarah." Jareth said, taking a seat in his favorite chair.

"What's wrong with her? Is she alright? Where is she?" Hoggle asked repeatedly.

"She's fine. Calm down." Jareth said.

"Oh." Hoggle replied.

"I need your help in telling Sarah that…I love her." Jareth said, looking down. He had never been embarrassed before in his life. It was a first.

Hoggle looked to be in a state of shock. Jareth loved Sarah? Well he already knew that. But he never thought Jareth would actually tell her.

"Wh…What do you want me to do?" Hoggle asked.

"Um…do you know what she likes? Like what kind of flowers. Her favorite food. Something like that." Jareth said.

"Well she's told me before that she likes Lily's. And her favorite food is Chicken Cordon Blue (**A/N**: I hope I spelled that right. Sorry if I didn't. Anyway back to the story.) Um…she also likes sunsets." Hoggle replied.

"Good. Good. Now I need some way to put that all together and tell her how I feel." Jareth said getting up and pacing around.

"Um…well you could take her on a picnic. And give her the food and flowers there. And wait till sunset. And tell her then." Hoggle said.

"Perfect Hoggle. You know…you're not as useless as I thought." Jareth said, going towards the kitchen to tell them to prepare the food.

"Hmm." Hoggle grunted. "Smartass." He added, before going back to work.

**A/N**: Yay!! Chapter 11 finished.

Leave reviews please!!!

I will get chapter 12 up soon!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Jareth went to the kitchen to tell them to prepare Sarah's favorite dish, he went out himself, because he couldn't trust a goblin to do this, and find enough Lily's in the garden to make a bouquet.

After he collected the flowers, he went back inside to make sure everything was prepared. Now all he had to do was ask Sarah to come with him.

Jareth walked down the hallway towards Sarah's bedroom. He came up to her door and knocked on it lightly.

"Come in." he heard a voice from inside.

"Sarah, it's me. Um…I was wondering…if you would like to…go on a picnic with me." Jareth asked.

"Um sure." Sarah said, getting up from her chair.

About an hour later, both Jareth and Sarah were sitting on a hill that overlooked a great meadow, with the sun starting to set in front of them.

"Jareth, how did you know Chicken Cordon Blue was my favorite?" Sarah said as she ate another fork full.

"I had a talk with your friend Hoggle. He told me." Jareth said.

"Oh that's right. I had forgotten I had told him. I'm so happy he remembered." Sarah said with a smile.

"Um…he also said these were your favorite also." Jareth said taking out the Lily's he had picked for her.

"Ohh, Lily's! I love them." Sarah said, smelling the sweet scent of the flowers.

"Yea. Sarah I have something very important to tell you. Please don't "freak out" as they say aboveground." Jareth said, getting up and taking Sarah with him and walking to the edge of the hill.

"What is it Jareth." Sarah asked.

"Sarah…I love you." Jareth said, leaning down and kissing her.

Sarah was so surprised, that they only thing she could do was to kiss back.

"Mmm wait, Jareth…what?" Sarah said pushing back.

"Sarah. I love you. I have been wanting to tell you that since you got back. Please don't be angry with me…this is just how I feel. And I hope that one day you will feel the same." Jareth said.

Sarah was stunned. He loved her? Wow! She knew herself that she had some sort of feelings toward him, but she wasn't sure if it was love. She…tolerated him.

"Um…I…I don't know what to say." Sarah said.

"It's ok; you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know." Jareth said. "Now, let's get back before it gets to dark." He said picking up there stuff.

Sarah looked over and realized that again, he had something that was a favorite of hers…the sunset. He really went all out in telling her this.

"Thank You Jareth." Sarah said quietly to herself as she followed him back to the castle.


End file.
